Many different components such as coat hooks and lamps are provided on a headliner. Sometimes the design of the headliner does not allow the necessary space for all of these components particularly where the lamps or lighting are supposed to be directed toward a particular target. In other situations the headliner surface suffers from a cluttered appearance when too many different components are mounted on the headliner.
This document relates to an integrated coat hook and light source assembly that reduces the clutter, provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance and in at least one embodiment allows for directional lighting that may be simply and easily manipulated by the user in order to light one or more desired target areas within the vehicle.